narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurenai Ketsuekigasu/Post Time Skip
|affiliation = Ketsuekigasu Clan |occupation = |family = Yourae Clan|classification = Jonin|Kekkei Genkai = Yuudoku Ketsueki|nature = |jutsu = Fury Yin Healing Wound Destruction Technique|weapons = Tetsugen (てつげん, lit. "Iron String'")}} Kurenai Ketsuekigasu is current head of the Ketsuekigasu clan, and co-founder of the new Yourae clan. She is a world-renowned assassin who specializes in blood-based techniques, but has also developed advances in medical techniques related to bloodlines. The old Ketsuekigasu clan played an instrumental role in the initial rise of Fuyuki as both kage and daimyo over water country, and his return to power and the war with Muzai. She is among a handful that Fuyuki considers members of his inner circle. With the founding of the new Yourae, Kurenai and her partner Tenchuu have expressed a desire to bring together the shattered remnants of their old clans under the joint mission of restoring water country to its former glory. '''Appearance' Kurenai's poise is graceful and smooth, but speaks of restraint. Like a hunting cat, her steps flow across the ground with a steady and lazy pace. Every flex of her muscles speaks of latent eroticism, and coiled power. And like a tiger, her eyes shine with ferocity and beauty, wild and free. Her expression is not fixed, and can transition between myriad emotions; joy, love, annoyance, rage, bemusement... but at all times, there hangs a sense of nobility and yet great sorrow around her. Kurenai's clothes are spartan, and she doesn't shy from showing off her assets. As a kunioichi of great experience she lives the creed that sex is a tool for control and manipulation. Kurenai is not afraid to wield desire as a weapon against her foes. Personality At one time in her past, Kurenai survived as an empty shell. As a living tool she strove to idealize the cause of her clan, and time and time again was willing to sacrifice her meaningless life to achieve the objectives of a mission. She was an existence without permanence, living in the present with a valueless past and nonexistent future. But then she met Tenchuu. Tenchuu was an open flame, and his passion ignited something within her soul. In the dark and unknown part of herself, she realized the futility of her life so far. There was nothing tying her to her path. Honor, obligation, her ninja code... these empty contrivances disintegrated in the face of tenchuu's vibrant spirit. She fell in love with him, in the light and force of his life. She fell in love with his freedom and his emotions. In the years since, she has grown as a person, a ninja... and a mother. She has found her own passions and a renewed sense of self. She is not the vacant shell she had been. She has turned into a being of emotional resolution. She found her path and nindo. Relationships Kurenai has been in a long-term romantic relationship with Tenchuu Yagami for the last 12 years. They have three children, two twin daughters and a son. Together, they have founded the new Yourae clan, a joint union between the remnants of her Ketsuekigasu siblings and the scattered Yagami clan. Kurenai has a professional, if distant relationship with the other members of Fuyuki's administration. As head of a specialized hunter-nin division tasked with combating the resistance of Muzai's remaining supporters, she remains appraised on intelligence matters pertaining to national defense. History 'Return to the Land of Water' After hearing word of the atrocities of Muzai, Kurenai and Tenchuu became committed to finding and recovering Fuyuki. It wasn't long before they learned of the vault where he was interred. Muzai, proud as he was, made sure to publicize Fuyuki's defeat, putting his ice-block entombed body on display as a sort of tourist attraction and warning to his enemies. The countless kekkei genkai-bearing ninja he appointed to guard the ice was no match for the combined might of Kurenai and Tenchuu. In a storm of blades and blood, the block of ice was removed from the vault, and Kurenai used her own blood to thaw it, tempering the powerful Depths release ice. Fuyuki awakened again... but he was gravely weakened by spending so many years in a death-like state. He was also shaken by his defeat at the hands of Muzai.. but his doubts were nothing compared to his rage. Not out of a sense of revenge, or a desire to destroy one who injured him... but it was the camps. Fuyuki felt the pain of the people of water, and knowing they had suffered like him, he felt compelled to correct this injustice- to destroy Muzai once and for all. 'The Bloody Tide' Through a combination of targeted assassinations, back-door dealing and total war, Muzai began to lose his grip on the forces of water. Bound together by their fear of him, their loyalty wavered in the face of the oncoming storm. Many of his former allies forswore their vows to him, betraying him and his cause. It took three long years, but Fuyuki once again returned as the rightful ruler of Kirigakure and water country... but it was not to last. His ambitions were greater than ever before. Even as water country lie in economic and military ruin, his delusional obsession with "the glory of water" compelled him to wage war on his neighbors, even at the risk of retaliation. To save Kirigakure from the suicidal aspirations of Fuyuki, Kurenai and Tenchuu took up arms against their former ally. It was a long and arduous battle, that swept the entire country. Countless ships were lost in the "hurricane" of their battle. But Tenchuu and Kurenai were victorious. Breaking the last of Fuyuki's power in half between two pearls, they cast the objects to opposite ends of the sea, sealing his power for good. In his place, they appointed a perfect clone of him. To all but the two of them, Fuyuki was still in power. Under the guise of being the true Mizukage, the false Fuyuki praised the values of peace and reconstruction. 'The Reconstruction Period' The last few years have been a time of healing for Kirigakure. Although fighting still occurs between the Water navy and pockets of Muzai's resistance, and piracy is rampant, the country has steadily improved. Trade is returning, food is abundant again thanks to treaties with the land of fire. But Tenchuu and Kurenai's work is never done. Tenchuu and Kurenai have collected the remnants of their two clans together to form a new clan, the Yourae . It functions as a joint task and military force for combating the remnants of Muzai's followers. Naturally, the people of water demanded that Kekkei Genkai become outlawed. Too many watched loved ones go to the slaughter under Muzai's rule.. and the Kekkei Genkai clans that supported him often passively accepted or participated in his massacres. Kurenai has devoted much of her medical research to the task of disabling Kekkei Genkai. She has learned that by flowing her blood into the body of a bloodline-bearing human, she can alter the regulation of flow of their chakra and seal the organs associated with the performance of the bloodline. Functionally, she can turn it off. She has tasked her blood nin with seeking out bloodlines in the land of water and offering them a choice: exile, death, or the removal of their bloodline. As brutal as these methods are, they have nonetheless lead to a period of prosperity in water. A time when all are equal, and all are free. A time were a man can be defined by the nobility of his spirit and his works, rather than his heritage. Abilities Kurenai is a cunning warrior, and typically employs multiple ingenious strategies simultaneously to defeat her opponent, only relying on brute force and direct combat when her other plans aren't sufficient to eliminate or capture her target. Deception, disinformation, and distraction are her favorite tools. 'Martial Ability' Swordsmanship Specialist : Kurenai is highly skilled with a variety of weapons, but her primary focus revolves around her use of the kodachi and the Ketsuekigasu clan's speciality weapon, the tetsugen. The small size of her weapons makes them easy to conceal and retrieve. She favors the reach and versatility of the tetsugen over the kodachi, only relying on the latter in close-quarters combat where wielding the tetsugen would be impractical. Martial Arts Mastery: Kurenai's natural grace and swiftness make her an extraordinary contender in the martial arts. She has learned to use her entire body, in a wondrous display of speed and agility, to overwhelm and disorient her opponents. Kurenai strikes instantly, as if from nowhere, and imperceptibly chains one kick or punch into another, making her assault appear to be an unpredictable cascade of blows. Observers of her fighting style claim she flows or dances through the battlefield like some type of blood covered performer. 'Physical Prowess' Immense Speed: Kurenai's lithe frame and flexibility, coupled with her strong survival instincts and nigh-supernatural reflexes make her an incredibly fast warrior. She is able to dance and weave between her enemies' blows as gently as a cloud floating in the breeze, all while her attacks rain down like the torrent of a thunderstorm. Enhanced Strength: Kurenai's small body isn't intimidating, but thanks to her thorough physical conditioning and liberal use of chakra enhanced-strength, Kurenai is able to contend with extremely strong ninja on even terms. Enhanced Endurance: Kurenai's has been raised to withstand immense damage and pain. Everything from storing lethal poisons inside her organs, to torture and self-inflicted injuries, and even near-death from blood loss are all experiences that have hardened her mind to physical pain. Kurenai is able to fall back on her mental and hypnotic conditioning to drown out the agony for all but the most lethal of wounds. 'Chakra & Nature Transformation' Yin-Yang Release: Kurenai is only able to use Yin-Yang type chakras for the formation of her jutsu. Gate Release: Kurenai was taught how to release the first two gates as part of the her ninja training as a child. By extending her training and research of these techniques, she has learned how to unlock all eight of the gates. She is loathe to unleash the gates in combat, preferring to engage in hit-and-run tactics as opposed to brute force. Nonetheless, her mastery of the three-gate release has given her a substantial edge over more powerful opponents. Ninja whom have seen her perform the gate release in extended battles have noticed that she is able to maintain the release for an abnormally long time. Some suspect she has discovered a secret technique or ability related to the gates' release, but Kurenai has not been forthcoming with details. Elemental Impairment: Carriers of yuudoku ketsueki are incapable of utilizing elemental release jutsu of any kind. The secondary chakra network imparted by this hiden is only able to regulate the flow of yin-yang chakras, and creates a large amount of interference with other chakra types. This lack of chakra control over elemental chakra types makes it impossible for carriers of this hiden to form elemental jutsu. 'Hiden & Jutsu' Genjutsu: Kurenai is a master manipulator and genius in the use of genjutsu. Her sadistic tendencies and outlier view on personalities enhance her ability to instill fear and confusion in her opponents. A common tactic Kurenai employs is to use her genjutsu to separate enemies or turn them against eachother. Yuudoku Ketsueki: Yuudoku ketsueki (ゆうどく'けつえき, lit. "toxic blood"), is a blood-borne hiden that all Ketsuekigasu clan members of blood type O possess. Each individual blood cell in the carrier's body contains a chakra coil, and and this enables his blood to channel chakra in the same manner as tenketsu. This ability was originally possessed as a kekkei genkai by the previous Ketsuikigasu clan, prior to the Bloody Mist years, but it seems that the founder of this new clan was able to grant it to his descendents in the form of a hiden. After losing this hiden, Kurenai later regained it as a Kekkei Genkai upon the isle of whirlpools after discovering a relic from her clan's ancient past. 'Tools & Equipment' Trivia Behind the Scenes